MarceGum - Christmas With a Vampire
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Bubblegum and Marceline are trying to do a lot of Christmas-y things on a list and they don't have one thing. Mistletoe. A bit of fun and a bit of kissing! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YURI KISSES AND SUCH!


_Another long-awaited MarceGum piece! I hope you like it! This is one of two or three Christmas special pieces for you guys since I haven't written anything in so long! Sorry!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YURI KISSES AND SUCH. I don't own Adventure Time, Marceline, or Princess B. Bubblegum! Thanks again!_

 **MarceGum – Christmas With a Vampire**

"Here's the next box," a soft voice called from upstairs, carrying down a cardboard container of ornaments. She flipped some of her candy pink hair out of her eyes as she set the box down next to the freshly-cut tree in a corner of Marceline's living room. Lifting a few of the fragile and dusty orbs, the princess posed a question to the elder woman. "Where did you find all these things?"

"Oh, from a lot of places. Mostly when I was little I'd think they were cool and I collected them. It kept me busy." She floated down from her place at the top of the tree and smiled. "I think all that's left is the star. Wanna help do the honors, Bonnie?"

She wrapped her pale gray arms about the candy girl's waist and lifted her up as she drifted to the top of the tree. The girl giggled softly at the action and fastened the light-up star at the top bough. She was brought back to land as the elder plugged in the strings of lights and smiled at the glowing Christmas tree. Bubblegum couldn't help but admire the way the twinkling lights seemed to dance off the vampire queen's skin, making her look like she herself was glowing too.

"So what's next on the Christmas list thing?" Marceline asked, looking around the room. "I don't have a chimney, so we hung those stocking things on the wall… The tree's all done… We got some weird ugly sweaters… Now what?"

The smaller girl shrugged, sinking into the truly ugly Christmas sweater she'd crafted, before suddenly perking up. "That list said something about a plant. Mis-something I think…"

"Oh yeah; mistletoe. That's a weird tradition that we can do! But the thing is…" Marceline frowned and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I have absolutely no clue where to get any, or even where it would grow."

The princess scrunched her nose up cutely in thought before perking up again. "Maybe I have some in the castle. For science purposes. We should check there first." The elder nodded, having no better ideas, and escorted the princess flying-style to her castle's front door. Marceline couldn't remember how they ended up in Bonnie's lab, only that it had seemed like forever and it was an impossible path to memorize.

Bubblegum sifted through sheaves and pots and air-sealed bags of herbs before she let out a pleased "Ah ha!" She held up the packet labeled ' _Viscum_ _Album'_ in her delicate hand. "I found it!" Her eyes gazed over at a sleepy-looking woman who hovered above the ground a few inches and had a sudden thought.

"Mmnnhh?!" was the mumble that came out of a now very-awake Marceline's mouth before she sank into the kiss that had woken her up. She gazed into calm violet eyes and unconsciously wrapped her arms around the princess' waist before noticing that she was holding a plant with white berries over their heads.

"Hees…" the princess said in a cute little voice, her sudden confidence lost in a world of silly, red-faced embarrassment. "Sorry… I couldn't help myself… You were falling asleep and it was just too- Mmm…"

The vampire queen embraced her and smiled into her lips, the little nip of her fangs on the candy woman's lips causing a small gasp out of her throat and a shiver down her spine. She leaned into the kiss, brushing the tip of her tongue against Marceline's sharp fangs, knowing it would drive her a little more than crazy.

"Who said I was done with that little trick you pulled…?" the vampire asked softly, meeting Bubblegum's mouth a few more times before pulling away. "We've gotta bring that to my place… and put it everywhere…" She was joking, but she kept her serious face on for a little longer as she enjoyed the sight of the princess' face growing a few shades darker. "I'm just kidding…"

"I-I know…" Bubblegum's voice wavered a bit as she tried to get rid of the fluttery feeling in her stomach. "Let's just go back to your place, okay?"

"Sure." The vampire queen brought them back to her humble abode and took notice of the strange, distant look that the princess gave her for a moment. "What is it?" Bonnie twisted the knit hem of her sweater for a few moments before her concerned face gave her away. Marceline went a bit pale. "Are you okay…?"

She nodded, then shook her head, then just stood there at the door, confused. "I'm just not sure if spending Christmas here… I mean… My kingdom… My people…" She shook her head again, adamant that she wasn't going to speak again. Gentle, cool gray arms wrapped around her, pulling her head against a warm, sweater-ed shoulder. The glimpse of a gentle but concerned smile framed with shining ivory fangs and crimson eyes that gazed calmly down at her soothed her a little.

"This is a good idea. Your people can run the kingdom for a little while, and you really need to take a break every once in a while… You're just really stressed, right?" She kissed her pink forehead and felt Bonnie grip her sleeves a bit, nodding. "How about this: you eat something that I make and then you get to take a hot bubble bath and I'll wait on you, okay?"

The princess nodded and the elder woman smiled, lifting her up into her arms and carrying her inside. "Wait…" Marceline stopped and the candy girl smiled back at her, lifting a hand with a sprig of the mistletoe in it to the side of her cool face. "Before you do anything for me… I just really appreciate all of this. This Christmas stuff and the tree and the stockings and the sweaters. I just really appreciate you…" She kissed the elder's lips again and sank back down into her shoulder. "Thank you, Marceline…"

The vampire queen smiled. "Anytime, Bonnie."


End file.
